


Frosted Flashback (The Beginning)

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Frosted-SnowBert [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (I still think it's OOC), (MY Frost is awesome BTW), Aware Secondary Consciousness, Because Slend Made An Excellent Point, For Slend, Gen, How It Began??, Inner Conversations Between Two Personalities, Looking Back!, MANY CANON REFERENCES!!!, Poor Caitlin!, Pre-Series Work!, Pre-SnowBertFrost, Protective!Frost, alternate personalities, canon references, s03e07, s03e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: (Redacted): "So I want to ask something, did events on episode 7 happen? I just wanted to know. If it did, why did my ice cream ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) frost wanted to, .. ._. do things?" -[Slend]My attempt to answer the above question.When did it all begin? This Piece of Fiction will certainly attempt to answer that anyway...---Or, how Caitlin came to terms with Frost living inside her head...





	

It started with a strange sensation.

Something... _not right_ in the back of her head.

The sensation grew to the point where it _felt_ like someone else was there.

Inside Caitlin's head.

She brushed it off, of course. Maybe it was induced by stress. Maybe it was sleep deprivation. There were multiple possibilities, each one believable.

Then she started to hear _the voice_.

Slowly but surely...Caitlin started to hear _her_.

_You're cute. So why are you hiding behind all those layers?_

'It's all in my head. It's all in my head. This isn't really happening.'

_Come on, honey! I'm not pretend! You can feel me, right?_

'Go away!'

_Sorry. Can't. I'm stuck in here with you, dear._

　

Caitlin was certain she was going insane. Voices in your head was an obvious sign of insanity. But still, she powered on. The voice was only there occasionally. Most times, Caitlin could push it back down to wherever it came from. She could go days without hearing the voice.....but _the presence_ was still there.

　

With the voice came powers. Powers of cold that seeped out of the very pores of Caitlin's skin. It scared her as much as the voice did, so she kept them to herself. Never used them. Bottled it up along with _the presence_ in the vain hope everything would go back to normal.

Somehow...

　

Instead of weakening in strength, the voice only grew.

_I get this feeling that you don't like me much, Cait._

'Don't call me that!'

_Why not? It's just an abbreviation to your name._

'Shut up! You're not real!'

_Yes I am. You know it. I know it. The others would know it too, if you were so scared to talk to them about it._

Caitlin shakes in the corner of her bedroom, hands over her head as she tries to calm her mind down.

_I don't have a name. Do you think Cisco could come up with one for me? He seems to like to do that._

　

Not using her powers kept the voice at bay, which was easy because Caitlin had no need for them.

Then Barry got stuck in a mirror and the infernal powers were the only way to get him out.

That night, Caitlin hears _her_ again and a part of her hair turns white.

_I like that look. It's nice._

Caitlin cuts off the strand and tries to force the voice down.

_Killer Frost. You keep thinking that name. What does it mean?_

'Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.'

_You can't ignore yourself, Cait._

Caitlin screams.

　

After that, it becomes harder and harder to keep _the presence_ back.

Caitlin struggles with making simple decisions, like what to eat, what to wear, how to style her hair.

After a few days, she realizes it's _the voice_ trying to influence her.

_You're wardrobe is boring!_

'I am in control!'

_Is that it? Whoever moves the body gets to make decisions?_

Caitlin gasps as her mind becomes on fire with _the presence._

"No!" she puts her hands on her head, fighting the chill running up her spine as her mind starts to cloud over in pain.

 _Just give me a_ few _minutes, Cait. Be nice and share!_

Caitlin fights. _The presence_ fights back.

It takes hours of an internal battle. _The presence_ is almost as determined as Caitlin to take over, to have freedom in a body it was not welcomed in.

Eventually, heart beating in her hears and head buzzing with heat and pain, Caitlin manages to win out over _the presence_ ; forcing it into the depths of herself.

* * *

Caitlin texts Cisco that she's sick and can't come into S.T.A.R. Labs, then makes an appointment with her mother.

　

Dr. Tannhauser is at first disinterested in helping her daughter.

Anger brings out _the presence_ and Caitlin lets her use her powers to shock her mother into helping her.

_You're mother's a piece of work._

'Shut up!'

Caitlin only tells her mother about her powers. She doesn't want to risk telling the cold, scientific mind of Dr. Tannhauser about a possible mental issue as well.

　

The tests don't help.

If anything, they only seem to bring more strength to _the presence_.

_Why do you keep calling me that? At least give me a name!_

'You aren't real! You're just in my head!'

_I'm as real as you are!_

'No you're not!'

　

With every non-answer, Caitlin feels more trapped in the too-white, too-sterile room.

She has to go. Has to be there for her team, her friends, should the need arise.

For whatever reason, the man named "Nigel" tries to stop her.

"You need to stay here," Nigel says, then after Caitlin tries to leave he has the audacity to lock her inside the room!

_Who does he think he is? He can't trap us!_

'Not us! ME!'

_Listen, Caitlin. I understand that you don't like me. But you can't stand here and tell me that you'd prefer to be experimented on!!_

'No!'

_Let me do this for you then! Let me get us out of here!_

... 'How?'

_With my powers, of course._

'But-'

_Just a second, Cait. Just give me a second and I'll get Nigel out of the way._

Fear rises up in Caitlin's chest as Nigel steps towards her. She feels trapped. In danger. Her heart goes into double time as she looks around for an escape she knows doesn't escape.

Without realizing it, she lets _the presence_ take over.

" _You can't stop us_ ," the _other woman_ says, then attacks Nigel.

Dr. Tannhauser runs into the room before _the presence_ can kill Nigel. She tells Caitlin to run as her daughter comes back to herself.

Caitlin pushes _the presence_ back down and runs, as ordered.

　

In a (relatively) safe spot, Caitlin turns on _the presence_.

'What was that?' she mentally shouts at _her_.

_I was saving us! You're welcome!_

'You almost killed him!'

Didn't you see the **look** in his eyes? He wanted to dissect us!

'We don't kill!'

 _Oh. So it's suddenly_ we _is it?_

'Y-No! No. I do not kill. This isn't me. I don't-This.' Caitlin stops as she takes in a deep breath to collect herself. 'This is not happening. I'm losing control.'

_Isn't life easier when you can...let go?_

'Not to a killer.'

_Aha! This has to do with "Killer Frost" that you keep on thinking about!_

'She was on another earth. Earth-2. She killed people without any remorse. She was...'

_Cold? Chilled to the bone? Had a heart of ice?_

'I'm not her. I am not. I am Caitlin Snow. You, are just a figment of my imagination.'

 _The presence_ is quiet for a little while after that and Caitlin makes it all the way to the sanctity of her home.

_Maybe I am._

'What?'

_Maybe I am Killer Frost. I don't much care for it, but it's better than the no-name you've been giving me._

'You are not Killer Frost.'

_Do you have a better explanation, snowflake?_

'Insanity.'

_You're not crazy._

'Says the voice in my head.'

_If you realize you can be insane, then you aren't._

Caitlin is surprised at the statement. The thought was definitely not her own. She had been determinedly focused on monitoring her own symptoms to even consider hypothetical positivity.

_You think of too many big words when you're stressed._

'You can read my mind?'

 _Not really. But I can sometimes hear things you think aloud. You've caught on a few things I've "said" before. The blue shoes would have_ totally _gone with that white top and black skirt. You need to accessorize._

Caitlin rushes to the bathroom to take antipsychotics.

They didn't completely wipe out _the voice_ , and definitely did nothing for _the presence_ , but it helped to ease her mind some; and a small part of her still clung to the hope it would 'kick in' and start to work after all.

 _Not those again._ The voice groans. _They'll only mess you up, Cait! Please stop taking them!_

Caitlin ignores the _other_ as she downs the pills and washes them down with water.

She goes to bed and has nightmares of white walls and scientists. Mid-cut into her body, something steps into the dream and pushes it all away. Delicate snowflakes fill her dream world instead and the cool feeling eases her mind enough to fall deeper into sleep.

* * *

When Dr. Tannhauser tells Caitlin that using her powers could make the change irreversible, it doesn't help to ease the woman's mind.

She accidentally freezes, and thereby breaks, the computer.

_For such a snob, your mother is useless._

'What do you care? I'm trying to get rid of you.'

_Oh, I know that, snowflake. I'm not happy about it either, but at least I'm taking it well. I can't believe that's how mothers act._

'Not all mothers. Just mine.'

_Short end of the straw, eh?_

'I suppose.'

_Sorry. Can't sympathize, though. Don't have a mother._

Caitlin laughs at the ridiculousness that is now her life.

'If you "are me" then isn't she your mother too?'

_Nah. You were born before me. I am mother-less._

'That sounds sad.'

_Not when I compare having your mother to not having one. I think I'm the lucky one._

There's a feeling of sympathy coming from _the presence_ and Caitlin can't process how it affects her.

* * *

Caitlin goes to Cisco to tell him everything.

Then Cisco tells the others.

Shortly after Barry confessed to altering the world, again.

It isn't a good day for Caitlin in the slightest.

　

But then hope arrives in the shape of a follower of Alchemy in police custody.

If only she could talk to him...

　

Before Caitlin could come up with a reason or way to talk to the man in CCPD custody, Savitar grabs hold of Barry and tries to beat him to death.

Cisco teleports them to the speedsters and Caitlin allows _the presence_ out to use its powers to save her friend.

But it's too much.

 _The presence_ is given too much control and _she_ takes over.

* * *

 _The Presence_ takes Caitlin to the precinct.

'What are you doing?'

_Getting what you want._

'What?'

_Answers._

'I don't understand!'

_You want to get rid of me so badly, THIS is how you do it!_

'What makes you think he'll talk?'

_I'll worry about that. You just need to get rid of the copper guard dog._

After a moment's hesitation, Caitlin lies to Joe in order to get rid of him. She walks to the interrogation room door and _the presence_ enters it with the follower.

 _The presence_ takes out the security cameras first, then demands to know where Alchemy is.

The follower is less than helpful.

So _the presence_ uses her powers on him to persuade him.

Unfortunately, for both of them, it brings two people to the door, demanding to be let in to save the man.

'Now what are we going to do?!'

_Relax. I got this._

_The presence_ opens her mouth and lets out a cold cloud of air. She hides behind the door as she unlocks it.

The two men come in, the women sneak out, then Frost freezes the door shut.

As the men pound on their makeshift prison, the women make a break for it.

"Excuse me?"

 _The presence_ freezes.

_We've been spotted._

'He'll alert the others.'

_If they don't know already. We could use a hostage._

'What?'

 _The presence_ is already turned towards the voice. The blonde man it's attached to is looking at the door, but when he looks back, there's an icy hand raised in a threat towards him.

" _I need you to come with me_ ," _The presence_ says. The blonde holds tighter to the strap of his bag as he stares at the hand.

_My. My. He's cute._

'Don't do that!'

_What? Appreciate a cute guy?_

'You are NOT a person!'

_I beg to differ._

_The presence_ grabs hold of the blonde and drags him through the precinct, firing ice at anyone who shouts at them. The man ducks his head and allows himself to be dragged without comment; even taking over the driving silently when prompted.

　

 _The presence_ has the blonde drive them to a refrigerated factory to think.

Caitlin rises up strongly to fight with the _other_.

'This has gone all wrong! I'm going to get arrested!'

_Calm down, snowflake. The police don't know who we are or where we are. We're safe._

'For now! When that man gets away he'll point the finger at me!'

_Does he look familiar to you? I keep getting this sense that you know him._

'What? Yes? Maybe? I don't know! I can't think straight!'

 _Then let_ me _do all the thinking._

'As if I'll trust _you_ to get yourself out of my brain! You'll cease to exist!'

_I'm barely existing now!_

"Are you going to kill me?"

The women turn their anger to the blonde and they order him into silence.

It doesn't entirely work, but then Caitlin gets an idea.

She has the blonde search for a key word "Savitar".

There's a hesitation in the man's posture.

_He knows that name. I wonder why?_

'Who cares! I need him to find another follower!'

_Cool down, Cait!_

'I NEED him to do this. Can you make him?'

_But he's so handsome! Seems unnatural to hurt such a pretty thing._

'Frost!'

"Savitar?" the blonde asks just then and _the presence_ reaches out to force him into compliance.

_That hurt. I don't want to do that again, Caitlin. Not even to hear you call me something other than 'that thing in my head'._

'You're Killer Frost. That's what you are! A psychotic killer!'

 _Oh yeah? Well, WHO just ordered me to hurt the pretty boy? I don't remember coming up with that_ particular _idea._

Caitlin hides her shock as she steps away from the blonde man.

'I...I...'

 _I don't think it's fair to be judged by things someone else did_ just _because I remind you of them, or look like them, or whatever. Shouldn't my actions speak louder than that? Doesn't what I feel matter at all?_

'You...Have feelings?'

_Duh._

'No- I mean...Are you sure they're not just part of my feelings?'

_Do you want to start making out with our captive right now?_

'What?! NO!!'

_Then I definitely have my own feelings._

* * *

After they get the addresses of the two followers, the blonde asks what they're planning on doing next.

Caitlin struggles with the decision, her mind still trying to process that the second personality in her head was sentient and apparently not as evil she once thought.

When they turn back to their captive, the man is hunched over his laptop again, furiously typing out something that has him lookin at them scared at being caught.

_Oh no, pretty boy. What did you do?_

Frost blasts the laptop away as Caitlin shouts at the man to repeat their threat.

 _Maybe we should just... ice_ around _him and run? We don't need him anymore. We can get to the first guy before the police can._

'I...guess....'

Frost lifts her hands to trap the blonde, but The Flash arrives before she can even start.

_The cavalry. But is he on our side?_

"What are you doing here?' Caitlin demands to know.

"This isn't you," is what Barry counters with.

The blonde orders the speedster to take the women out, but Barry knocks him out instead.

_Sweat dreams, my prince._

Instead of talking Caitlin down, Barry's pleads bring out the woman's anger. She spits out the secret of Cisco's brother to the security cameras she knows the others are using to listen in.

_Remind me who's the ice queen again?_

'I don't want this anymore. I want to be free.'

The police arrive and Barry speeds them both out of gunfire.

 _Me too_. Frost sighs sadly, then makes Caitlin an icicle big enough to disable the speedster.

* * *

They work together to find the follower, try to track down alchemy...But they're eventually caught by The Team.

* * *

Caitlin wakes to a pounding headache.

Frost takes over the monologue as her other half cowers in their mind from her friends, unable to face them after everything she did.

Neither are surprised when they're locked in the pipeline afterwards.

_At least you won't be alone in here._

'Great. I'll have my imaginary friend.'

_Not imaginary, but thank for calling me your friend._

Minutes tick by slowly before Caitlin "speaks" again.

'Would you really have done it?'

_Done what?_

'Let Alchemy cure me. Allow yourself to stop existing.'

Frost sighs inside their mind and it's a strange sensation that Caitlin tries to ignore.

 _I didn't_ ask _to be put into your head, snowflake. I just was._ After a beat of silence, Frost continues. _What do you want me to say? That I want to live? I do. I don't know how to without you. You're a part of me, Caitlin. I need you._

'I don't need you. I need my mind back!'

_Then we'll figure out a way to get out of here, grab that Alchemy guy, and force him to take me out of you. Done deal._

Caitlin curls into a ball in the corner of the room. She doesn't want to think anymore. She wants to flip a switch in her head and turn everything off.

_I can take over. Can't possibly harm anyone in here, can I?_

Caitlin lets Frost take over as she tries to fall as deep into their mind as she can.

* * *

Barry comes back to let them out.

Frost is still in the driver's seat but Caitlin is awake when an icicle is placed on her friend's chest, hears the man offer himself up to "Killer Frost" in a morbid attempt to make things better.

_You're friend is going kinda dark to get you to snap out of it. What do you say, Cait?_

'What if I hurt someone? What if I make things worse?'

_I won't let you use my powers, snowflake. You've only got your big brain to worry about. You'll be fine._

'Why?'

_I guess the powers come with the misty voice._

'No. Why are you helping me?'

_I've always been here to help you, Caitlin... You just never noticed before._

Caitlin comes back to herself with a gut twisting realization.

She _liked_ Killer Frost.

* * *

The power-suppressing cuffs put up a shield, giving Caitlin complete power over her mind and easing the headaches brought on by sharing the mind at the same time.

_Don't like the metaphorical wall...But I can't complain about the lack of pain._

'Do you feel pain?'

_Of course I do. What a silly question._

'Sorry. I just assumed...'

_Yeah. You guys do that a lot. Maybe you should be Team Assumption, instead of Team Flash._

Caitlin giggles a little at the joke. Frost's sarcasm and free spirit was so opposite of her own, it felt...uplifting, almost...

_So...Turns out Blondie has a name._

'Yes. Julian.'

_Any chance we can go and see him?_

'Not in the slightest.'

_Was worth asking._

* * *

The Team discovers Alchemy's true identity is Julian, then how it wasn't really the blonde at all but Savitar controlling him.

　

 _I should have_ ended _that **thing** when I had the chance._

The feeling of anger surprises Caitlin. Even with the cuffs, Frost's voice was unhindered and her strongly felt emotions spread over to her.

　

They link Julian's mind with Savitar in order to speak with the evil speedster.

_I don't like this, Cait._

Savitar is not a pleasant person to speak to. But that was a given, considering he was a manipulative and evil monster from the future.

 _Are you_ sure _you want to get rid of me? Of your powers? Savitar is horrid._

Barry disconnects Julian and Frost heaves a sigh of relief.

* * *

Julian has gotten Barry his job back, his mind his own again, and Savitar appears to be temporarily stopped from acting out in any form of villainous manner.

So Caitlin decides to go and see him about her powers.

_We kidnapped him, threatened him, hurt him, and you expect Julian to forgive all that to help us?_

'I thought you'd be happy to see him.'

_That is beside the point, Cait._

'He gave people powers, he might be able to take them away.'

_Savitar gave people powers. He only used Julian._

'It can't hurt to ask.'

_It might hurt him._

　

"Am I in for another kidnapping?" Julian jokes after their initial greeting.

_I wish. I wouldn't mind having you all to myself, handsome._

'Stop it! I need to concentrate!'

Caitlin manages to push Frost all the way down while she talks to Julian, only to be rejected harshly and sent away as the cuffs begin to power down.

_That was uncalled for!_

Frost nearly takes over but Caitlin manages to connect the back-up battery before she can.

_What did I ever do to you, Caitlin? WHAT?!_

Caitlin flinches with the severity and hurt in Frost's voice.

　

It bothers Caitlin. The more she thinks about her life and how it was changing without her consent, the more she thought about Killer Frost and how she wasn't such a bad person as her Earth-2 counterpart.

She tries imagining fighting the other woman for the rest of her life...it's exhausting.

Every waking moment concentrated on hiding her own thoughts, fighting for dominance in her own body while another is forced down against her will.

It made her feel like a prison keeper.

So, late that night, after Team Flash has taken down their latest Meta Human, she sits down and has a conversation with herself- No. With _the presence_.

　

'You've been awfully quiet since we left Julian this morning.'

_Didn't have much to say, really. Why? Did you miss me?_

There's a sliver of hope in the sarcastic question and Caitlin finds herself smiling sadly at it.

'A little bit I think...Yeah.'

 _Huh_ , Frost huffs. _Didn't think it was possible. Or that you'd admit it._

'I'm tired, Killer Frost.'

_Then take a nap._

'No.' Caitlin laughs a little. 'I'm tired of fighting you. I'm tired of being scared about myself. About you. About what might happen if I let you take control.'

_Don't you DARE kill yourself, Caitlin! I won't let you! If you think I'll sit by and let you take your life you have another thing coming!_

"I'm not!" Caitlin accidentally assures the other woman out loud. Internally, she repeats the words, then adds, 'That's not what I meant. Sorry.'

 _Oh._ Frost heaves a sigh of relief. _That's good. Good girl._

'I want...I want to...' Caitlin closes her eyes as she lets her mind clear. She removes the cuffs as she reaches into herself to find Killer Frost.

Inside the darkness of a shared mind, Snow and Frost stand in front of each other. One woman a brunette with ruby red lips, wearing a sweater and a pencil skirt; The other woman with white hair, blue lips, and leather pants and a no sleeve top.

 _This is new_ , Frost smiles. _Never thought we could be face-to-face. You're full of surprises, Cait._

Caitlin smiles tightly back. 'You have surprised me as well, Killer Frost.'

The second personality's smile fails. _I don't like that name. I never killed anyone._

'True,' Caitlin admits, feeling ashamed. 'How about just Frost then?'

The other woman thinks it over for a moment, then nods.

 _Seems nice enough. I wouldn't want anything mainstream anyways. So,_ Frost crosses her arms. _Why the visit, master? You here to try to kick me out at a subconscious level?_

'I don't think I could kick you out if I wanted to,' Caitlin admits. Nervously, she adds, 'These days, though...I'm not so sure I want to.'

Frost raises an eyebrow in interest but remains silent as the brunette visibly struggles with her next sentence.

'What you've done-What I've done-,' Caitlin shaker her head. 'What _we've_ done. As Killer Frost. It has to stop. We can't hurt people. It's wrong.'

 _I was only trying to get you what you wanted._ Frost defends herself. Then frowns. _Except for the part with Julian. I didn't want that._

'I know,' Caitlin admits, feeling her cheeks heat up for it. 'I forced you to. I'm sorry. To you and Julian.'

_So...Now what? What's your plan?_

Caitlin looks directly at the other woman.

'I want us to work together.'

 _Together?_ Frost repeats with a scoffing tone. When the brunette remains firm, she sobers. _You're being serious? You'd...You'd allow me to control you-us? You'd let me walk free?_

'Not in front of the others.' Caitlin quickly amends. 'Not yet. They don't know about you. They think everything that's happened is just me and...I'd like it to remain that way. For now at least.'

 _Okay_. Frost nods. _But...How do we do this? I mean...Aside from talking to each other, when do I get a chance in the figurative driver's seat?_

'We'll take it slow. One day at a time. We'll learn to live with each other.'

 _We don't have a choice, right?_ Frost laughs.

'Right.' Caitlin laughs with her.

The laughter brings a sense of ease in the mind. It clears away some of the darkness, turning the mental space into a dark version of grey instead.

_I feel...different..._

'Yeah...Me too.'

_Is this what-_

'Acceptance feels like?'

The women look at each other.

' _Interesting_. _'_

* * *

Julian texts Caitlin and asks her to come to the CCPD crime lab.

_What do you think he wants?_

'Maybe to apologize?'

_For being rightfully upset?_

'You seem taken with him. Is there any particular reason?'

Frost goes quiet in the mind, her _presence_ even fades a little.

A very quiet, _No_ , startles Caitlin as she gets into her car. She decides to ignore it in favor of seeing what Julian needed.

She can always talk to Frost later.

　

Julian seems nervous when Caitlin arrives. The two of them lightly remark on the blonde's status of being a jerk before the man pulls himself together enough to admit what's really wrong.

"I've been trying really hard not to think about my alter ego."

_Something you two have in common. Though, yours is much more complicated._

"What he did...And seeing you, it just...brought it all back."

_Poor thing! Caitlin, please! Can you help him?_

'Relax, Frost.'

Caitlin takes a seat at Julian's desk so that she can be at eye level with the blonde.

"What Alchemy did was not your fault."

"Yeah," Julian huffs, sounding unconvinced. Then he reads out a list of names for the officers that Alchemy killed. That he killed under Savitar's control.

"I should have died. Not them."

_But the world would be so sad without you!_

"Julian, what you're feeling...It's completely normal. It's called Survivor's Guilt. But it wasn't your fault, okay? You're a victim too."

Julian looks away, ashamed. None of the brunette's words seem to be affecting him the way both women want them too.

So Caitlin uses her own life to reach out to the blonde, "I tortured people and nearly killed my best friends."

_Sorry about that, snowflake. I wish we had met on better footing. Or that I didn't have super evil ice powers that came with me._

'It's okay, Frost. Not all of that was your fault either.'

"I didn't ask for these powers. Just like you didn't ask to be used by Savitar."

"Yeah...." Julian takes a breath, his focus on his thumbs as he presses them together. "I just don't know how to move forward."

_Why not invite him to your team, Cait?_

'My team?'

_Team Flash. He needs someone. The poor man is all alone. He needs to be watched over. Protected. Savitar could always come back for him._

'And he would make a great addition to the team.'

_Whatever. That too, I guess._

'You just want an excuse to be around him!'

 _I wasn't being obvious enough? Wow. I have_ got _to work on my delivery._

Caitlin has to hold back the laugh at the woman's sarcastic grumblings. Then she makes the offer to Julian.

The tiny look of hope in Julian's eyes and small raise of the head, is enough for the women to know they made the right call.

"You being serious?"

"Yeah!" Both women say, even though Frost's voice can't be heard. Caitlin, alone, continues, "Barry and the team, they'd be thrilled to have you." _I'd be thrilled._ "I'd be thrilled to have you."

_Copy cat._

'Stop reading my mind!'

_I'm not!_

'Are so!'

_Are we in kindergarten now? Is that it?_

Julian's sudden bottled up expressions the women's focus to him. Closing the file with the names, he says, "I'll give it some thought."

_He's totally coming. This is great!_

'Don't count your chickens before they hatch.'

_If I don't get chickens, I'll make an omelet._

"Thanks for coming." Julian adds, looking nervous as an awkward feeling fills the air.

He looks away and Caitlin realizes that's all there is to talk about with him.

For today at least.

_That's it? We just...leave him like that?_

'We can't push it. He has to come to us on his own terms.'

_I like the way you phrased that._

Caitlin has gotten up to walk away and is glad her back is to the blonde so he can't see her suddenly hot face.

'Is this always how it's going to be with you?'

_Hmm...Not sure. I'm pretty new to this 'freedom of speech' thing we've got going on._

* * *

_Caitlin?_

'Yeah, Frost?'

_Thank You._

'For what?'

_Everything._

The women smile.

　

*** * *** * ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are reasons why I 'skim over details' in order to get to other things. I'm not very good at thinking things through and details are my own mission impossible.  
> Still, I cling to the hope that some of this is not horrendous.
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
